


Kisses Like Cocoa

by angelboygabriel



Series: Band of Brothers Rarepairs Candy Jar [5]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Making Out, Modern AU, Teasing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Alex Penkala was a blessing from a benevolent god given to Skip from above. A very warm, cuddly blessing that made hot chocolate every morning in the winter and had decided make out sessions were the easiest way to warm up.





	Kisses Like Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sucker for muckala help

 

 

Skip Muck absolutely hated cold weather.

He felt like he should be used to it by now, having lived in first Tonawanda and then doing his exchange year in Belgium which, by the way, was fuckin' cold in the winter. Every day it seemed impossible to warm up while he laid in bed bitching about New York snow, and that was where Skip's boyfriend came into play.

Alex Penkala was a blessing from a benevolent god given to him from above. A very warm, cuddly blessing that made hot chocolate every morning in the winter and had decided make out sessions were the easiest way to warm up. Said blessing was currently proving such.

"Are you even getting warmer?" Alex asked, a broad smile splitting his face while he ran his hands down Skip's shoulders. Skip feigned a thoughtful look before dipping back down to kiss Alex.

"No, we probably need to get my body temperature up more." he said and started to kiss down Penk's neck. "And you too. If you're cold, what would I do?"

Penkala sighed and stretched against the blankets they had bundled around them, and Skip's hands skated up under his shirt. "Oh, I don't know. Start a fire or something?" he replied.

Skip's hands stopped and his fingers drummed against Penkala's stomach. "I'd burn the place down." he said after some deliberation. "Better staying warm kissing and fucking than with accidental arson." he laughed and Alex rolled his eyes.

"There's no such thing as accidental arson." he said as Skip pushed his shirt up to his chin and he frowned. He pulled it the rest of the way off and Skip beamed proudly.

"Oh, now see? This is fire-starting." he replied and wiggled his eyebrows as his hands splayed across Penkala's ribs.

"And yet, I'm getting cold." he said haughtily. A wicked smile crossed Skip's face as he lowered himself down Alex's chest and petted over Alex's legs.

"I'll warm you right back up." he promised, voice dropped a pitch and Penkala bit his lip as he laced a hand into Skip's hair. He gasped at the first biting kiss to the inside of his thighs, and let out a breathy laugh as he felt Skip tease his boxers down.

Alex Penkala too absolutely hated cold weather, but he absolutely loved the benefits that came with it.

 


End file.
